The World
In The Beginning In the beginning, there was darkness. A ball of rock floating in space, completely unaffected by the light of the star nearest it; it was always hidden in the shadow of its elder brother planet, known today as Amorphous. The worlds were in near perfect harmony in their orbit for over five millennia; life only existed in the scarcest bits. Bits known today as Magick. The Shadow of Amorphous ended one day, and light once more shined upon the Jeweled Earth. Life began to evolve, aided by the effects of Magick; within two millennia, humanity thrived in a world filled with all sorts of beings great and small. Upon the face of the Jeweled Earth are five continents: Raensia, Iradosia, Aranesia, Anglosica, and Peragarica. These five continents were explored quickly by the people who inhabited them; kingdoms, not too far from our own in operation, sprouted up and the world was soon revolutionized. A thousand years had passed before the first World War had broken out, nearly half the population being destroyed. People who sought sanctum from the war took refuge upon the Dark Seas, and were thought dead. The Kingdoms reflected upon the war, and divided up the land they had conquered. Soon, a peace treaty was signed between the five continents, and they formed the Trans-Continental Union. Shortly thereafter, the Trans-Continental Railroad was established, allowing the people transport between the many great lands. The continent of Peragarica soon was affected by a great disease; one which had sprouted what we would commonly call zombies. However, these were not undead creatures; the power of Magick, once the source of life, had been twisted, mutating all life in the region. The Infected were such a danger that Peragarica was severed from the Union, and the Railroads leading to the continent were burned. However, that was not even the greatest change that had happened in a hundred short years; a great spire rose from the center of the Dark Sea, large enough for any of the continents to see. Raensia expended many of their resources to reach this great spire, soon finding that the nomads who'd left the World War had formed their own world, in private. A rail from Raensia to this spire was formed, for the sole purpose of negotiating with these nomads. It was decided that the people of the Spire would welcome visitors with open arms. However, the infection was not yet done spreading. The rails between Raensia, Anglosica, Iradosia, and the Spire were destroyed, and Raensia was severed from the union as well. The Trans-Continental Union now had no choice but to build rails across the Dark Sea; seeing a way to help, the Spire formed their own "continent", becoming the head of the Trans-Continental Union: the Great Continent of Elysium. Soon, Elysium became a home for the elite of society; in a land where one need not fear any sort of infection. Anglosica, Iradosia, and Aranesia remained thriving communities, though the leaders of the Union appointed Kings to rule in their stead. Threats worse still than infection began to appear in Raensia and Peragarica. Creatures began to get infected, and soon became monsters that are all too well-known today. The sea could not halt them; only the sky could do that. So the Great Continent of Elysium ascended to the sky, the rails becoming the only way to get to it any longer. The heads of Elysium feared the infection's spread to them, as did the leaders of the Union, so all but the strongest continent's rails were severed: all but Anglosica's Grand Army's connection to the Great Continent were severed. This was safe. This was now protected from the world outside; but how long can the government keep inside their little shells? The Five Great Continents Anglosica Known as the strongest single nation in the Trans-Continental Union, Anglosica has mighty armies that were feared during the World War. Their soldiers are trained from birth to identify and exterminate any and all foes, as well as become formidable warriors in the arts of any weapon they are tasked with wielding. Their blades are forged of the strongest steel, and honed to the sharpest edge; all of their soldiers are considered elite, for to join the army is considered an honor men and women are willing to die for. They are the last of the Five Continents to have a connection to the Grand Continent of Elysium; only the strongest of warriors are allowed on the rail, however. Even then, they are checked thoroughly and harshly for any signs of infection, and go through a dozen cleanings and purifications before even being allowed near the line. Anglosica is geographically located to the South of the world; it is the furthest south of the whole Union, and takes pride in its cleanliness from any infection due to their harsh cold southern climate. It is decorated with high and steep mountains, as well as barren wastelands which many warriors traverse to build their own fortitude. Truly Anglosica is a strong nation, which values strength among all its citizens. There are entry fees to the continent, as well as fighting trials all around the landmass. It's capital city is Saw-War, and it is headed by King Arkavi the Great. Iradosia Iradosia is the Northeasternmost continent of the Union, and experiences some of the most tropical weather of them all towards the southern end of the continent. Decorated by large deserts to the south and cold mountains to the north, Iradosia's only connection to the rest of the world is across the Dark Sea. Cut off from much of the trade routes, Iradosia is attacked by the animalistic monsters from Raensia to the South and Peragerica to the West. They grow some of the strongest adventurers due to this; all the oddjobs that need doing are done by wandering vagabonds and people who can fight the monsters and turn the tide. Their constant state of red alert has led Elysium to block all access to the Great Continent from Iradosia. Even Anglosica has consideered cutting ties with the Continent, however Iradosia is the head of research in the world, and had done most of the research on the attacking monsters. They were the most capable of it as well, and their research helps Elysium every day to protect the world from the threat. It's capital city is Rae-en-za'leth, and it is headed by King Kurili the Wise. Aranesia Known far and wide for its laid back way of dealing with disaster, Aranesia, translated to our language to literally mean "The Eastern One", was one of the weakest factions during the World War. Even with the infection going around, the Kingdom of Aranesia takes no heed of protection and defense from these foreign threats. So unharmed are they that they see no need to raise an army against a foe they know they would lose against anyway. Even though they have never once been attacked by the monsters, Elysium had taken their lackadaisacal attitude toward the situation to heart, and severed physical ties with the Kingdom. Being the only continent to be actively connected to another without need for a rail across the Dark Sea, Aranesia finds much wealth in trade with the Kingdom of Anglosica. Their prime export is steel and wood, for weapons forgery; though Anglosica makes the best weapons, Aranesia had the best materials for them. This was one of the reasons that the World War had happened: Peragarica stepped in when Anglosica attacked Aranesia for their materials. Aranesia is known as the "Boozing Kingdom", and its capital city is Uwengirth, headed by King Werathi the Lazy. Raensia The continent of Raensia was one of the most famous during the days of the World War. It had the armies to match Anglosica, the resources to match Aranesia, and the technical knowledge and sheer force of research to match even Iradosia. The continent was one of philosophers, of equality, and of happiness. After the war, they actively sought out ways to reach the Great Continent of Elysium, and had made both initial contact and peace talks with the dwellers who still feared the outside world. Tragedy struck when the disease had appeared in Raensia. Men went mad, women went psychotic, animals went berserk. The rest of the world could only weep as they watched the greatest of the five continents sink to their lowest point; and cut all ties to them. It lies sleeping on the Southeastern part of the map, almost directly south of Iradosia. Peragarica The continent of Peragarica is not a well-known one in common era times. They had been infected so long ago, and few survived the event. Fewer still like to talk about it, so Peragarica has almost been completely wiped from history as anything other than the home of some of the most powerful, the most vile, the most destructive monsters imaginable. Ironically, as few would remember, Peragarican migrants were the ones who first founded the Great Continent of Elysium. In their halls are knowledge of the arcane arts practiced by the Peragaricans, and the secret powers they possessed that made them a terror during the World War, even to the likes of Raensia and Anglosica. It lies dead in the Northwestern part of the map, directly north of the continent of Iradosia. Where the World Is Now The Kingdom of Iradosia continues to study possible reasons for the cause of the virus, however they have deduced that Magicks were definitely to blame for the phenomenon. The Great Continent of Elysium has been sealed off to all but Anglosica, and the Boozing Kingdom has been boozing still. Where do you come in? Why, you have been summoned by a young wizard in Uwengirth, hoping to find some otherworldly help for the situation. However, he has no binding on you... What will you do? Category:The Setting Category:World Category:Main Characters